


Breath of Haven

by robinasnyder



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has heard from a Black Widow about a man who can see visions. This man will be the key to finding the tool he and his family need to win their territory back from Dorothea. He has been tasked by his brother Lucifer to find this man. Meanwhile Sam, a newly white jeweled blood male, and his brother Dean try to raise as few waves as possible was they begin their new lives in Draega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightMinx90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMinx90/gifts), [ShadowDarkKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDarkKitten/gifts).



Sam had that nervous smile on that he got when he really, really wanted something that he didn't think Dean was going to like. Dean didn't even have to ask what this time either.

"So," Sam started. "What do you think?"

"I don't like it."

"Well, I mean the setting isn't much, but I can't afford anything better yet."

"I don't mean the setting Sam."

"Well, I know, but I was hoping you'd be supportive."

"There's nothing to be supportive of. You get to be one of the Blood now, what do you need support for."

"You could have gone to."

"No, Sam. There's no way."

"Dean, can't you just be happy for me?"

Dean looked up from the horseless carriage over to Sam. Really looking at him now with that thing around his neck wasn't so easy. Everyone knew the Blood were like some kind of evil overlord you just had to suck up to or bend over for, and here was Sam, a new white jewel hanging around his neck.

"Yeah, I'm happy." Dean couldn't pull a smile on his face, though.

Sam's shoulders slumped. "Dean, please, don't be like this. I didn't expect it to happen either. But who knows, maybe you can go to-"

"And did you forget that if one of us goes in and we don't have any magic then we die in the process?"

"You could get tested."

"You got tested and there was nothing. And I told you not to go and you did anyway, which I'm still pissed at you about."

Sam shrugged. "I was having visions Dean. Normal people don't have visions."

"Yeah, I know, only Blood have visions," Dean said.

"Actually, apparently only the women have visions."

Dean stopped working and focused on Sam. He realized now that Sam looked actually kind of scared. "What does that mean?"

"I don't Dean. I'm starting to wish I hadn't gone."

"I told you not to."

"Not the time."

"Oh come on, it's always the time," Dean said with a smile. It was better to break the tension right?

"Dean, I mean I have problems. The people here have been looking at me strange."

"They always look at you strange. You're huge."

"No like… like I've been tainted, like they can't trust me."

"Dammit, Sam," Dean said. He closed the hood and wiped his hands. "I told you."

"I know, now I do."

"What's going on?"

"Well, besides the fact that I'm not sure that I can actually stay here anymore… and the fact that only wearing white and not even being able to be called a Warlord makes me easy pickings for… anything, oh and I'm still having visions when I'm not supposed to have."

"Okay, okay, calm down," Dean said, grabbing Sam's shoulders.

"What am I going to do?"

"Well, first we're going to be doing it, not just you." That won a weak smile. "And second… well, I say we go to the source."

"Like where?"

"Well, we live close enough to Hayll."

Sam blanched. No one liked Hayll, and if you had lighter skin you were extra screwed. Though there had been a great influx of lighter skinned, less long lived blood for a while now to the territory.

"Yeah, don't knock it. Look, the more blood there are, the less anyone's going to see you as anything different or special. You're one in ten million or more."

"And what about you?"

"Eh, they need drivers for their fat asses to and fro."

"We don't have anything but the Impala."

"Well, then we'll charge more for them to drive in style." Dean was grinning and he knew exactly why Sam was grimacing again. The carriage was their father's. They'd driven around in it all the time when it was fresh made and new. It was a classic, one of second generation of horseless carriages. Okay, so they weren't popular anymore sense it was figured out that Landens could drive them, but they were awesome. Dean kept his in best condition.

"Dean, you don't have to go with me."

"Hey, I promised dad I would protect you, and so I will."

"Dean."

"Sam."

" _Dean_."

" _Sam_."

"I'll start packing."

Dean smirked.

* * *

"Are you certain, Pamela?"

"Castiel, have I ever not been sure?"

"No," Castiel said, rubbing his forehead.

"Hey," Pamela grabbed onto his arm fast and tight. Sometimes Castiel wondered if she even was blind. He eyes had been burned out during her struggle to get away from an attack during her moonsblood. The men had been trying to break her, but Castiel found her before she could lose anything else, and the men had died.

"Thank you for your help."

"Hey, don't you walk away from me," Pamela's grip tightened. Castiel gently rested his hand on her own.

"You offer us hope. Thank you."

"I know it wasn't what you were hoping for. I wish I could tell you Witch was coming or something."

"A male who can read webs… it's something, something we can go with."

"Do you want me to tell anyone else?"

"You may tell Ana, but no others."

"Not even the big boys?"

Castiel sighed. The big boys, the four brothers, the Arch, the four grey jeweled warlord princes who, though despite having no family lines to Hayll or the hundred families, served Dorothea. They were the leaders of Castiel's family. All of them wore darker jewels than the majority of Hayllians did, but they were all shorter lived.

"Just Ana."

"You don't trust them." There was amusement in Pamela's voice for some reason.

"They give up a lot to protect us."

"Come on Cas, you've seen what I see," Pamela said. Castiel wondered if this a place for a joke, but he said nothing. "Something's wrong."

"They put themselves in the way of her wrath every day. Any of them could be shaved or ringed and enslaved."

"But you know that it's been wrong. Our group's gotten a lot smaller recently."

Yes, Castiel was aware. "They always don't trust us. We are outsiders."

"Yes, we are," Pamela said. "But you know what I think? I think that the big boys have been playing Dorothea's game so long now that they may think it's real and not just a game."

"Don't say that," Castiel said sharply. Pamela went silent. "They give much for us, don't speak about them like that."

"Fine, Castiel, I won't. But you've got to be careful." Her hand went up, touching a silver pendant around his neck. They all wore it. They were bird wings and it was like a family crest. It meant that they were safe, protected by the Arch.

"I will be." He paused, tilting his head to one side as he always did when he spoke mind to mind. "Ana's coming."

"Ana's here," Pamela said, smiling as the door opened. They didn't leave Pamela alone anymore. She was a blood opal black widow and that made her very valuable to them and very valuable dead to Dorothea.

"Got everything you wanted, brother?" Ana smiled as she came in. She gripped Castiel's shoulder as she walked in. Ana was also valuable. She'd trained to fight with the big boys, just like Castiel had. Only a few of their sisters trained to be fighters, and so they were seen as even stranger than men like Castiel. Ana, a sapphire jeweled witch, an amazing fighter, and Castiel's big sister.

"You can go now," Pamela said.

"Have a good evening," Castiel said.

* * *

Castiel's feet didn't seem to want to let his body rest. He felt restless, thinking on the vision Pamela had shared with him. It had to be him, she'd said. He had to be the one who heard it first. He felt fear, real fear. He was only a Warlord, granted he wore sapphire like Ana, but Ana was the one in charge of security. He took over from her when she had her moontime only. He had strength, but others were more powerful… although all of their red jeweled cousins had died.

He and Ana were the strongest now. Uriel, the third in command after Ana and himself, wore green, as did others, and Pamela was Opal. The weakest they had was Samandriel, and he wore purple dusk, still more powerful than a lot of blood in the area. Most of the rest of their family ranged between Samandriel and Uriel in terms of strength. Castiel had always been middle rung. He'd never had anything important to do.

"Well, someone's worried."

Castiel jumped and then relaxed. "Lucifer, you're back."

"Yeah, just for two days, you know you," Lucifer said with a smile. He pushed away from the wall and walked to Castiel. The two fell into an easy embrace. Lucifer was the star of their family. His power was just a little darker, even than Michael's. He stuck to protocol impeccably. He was the one they all wished to emulate. Even the blood in Dorothea's court wanted to be like him, if Michael, Raphael and Gabriel's stories were to be believed. (Gabriel's stories were never to be believed, but Michael and Raphael backed him up, so it must be true).

"Welcome home."

"Yeah, home."

Castiel frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. You've got no idea how tiring dealing with court can be."

"Yes," Castiel said. He took Lucifer's arm and guided him toward the kitchen. "But only because you are there. She'd eat me alive."

"As I have told you often," Lucifer said, tweaking Castiel's ear. "So, what's got you all worked up?"

"Oh," Castiel said. "Nothing."

"No way it's nothing. You don't pace like that unless you're really worked up."

Castiel looked around before snapping and aural shield around the kitchen. "Okay, I'll tell, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I'm all ears little brother."

"She told me about a vision she had."

"Really?" Lucifer asked. Pamela rarely shared her visions.

"She said I'm supposed to find someone." Well, people, two people, but only one of them was really important, but you couldn't get one without the other.

"Who?"

"I don't know… That's why I'm supposed to find them."

Lucifer smiled and ruffled Castiel's hair. "Who?"

"A man who can see vision."

"Far as I know, only Saetan SaDiablo could see visions," Lucifer said. He looked troubled now too. Castiel wasn't certain that it made him happy to know that he had every reason to be as worried as he was.

"I know, but I have to find him."

"Why?"

"Because he can find the tool we need…" Castiel looked around. "Lucifer, can you…"

Lucifer snapped an aural, sight and physical shield around the kitchen. "Okay, tell me."

Castiel took a deep breath. "Pamela said this man will be able to find us the tool we need to be able to free our home country from Dorothea's control."

Lucifer looked… depressed, hungry, desperate, hopeful, broken-hearted. Lucifer, in fact all of the Arch were old enough to remember their country as it had been. Castiel and Ana hadn't even been old enough to remember more than it had trees and that their father had called it their haven.

"Can I help?"

"I don't think so. I think it has to be me." Castiel probably looked as terrified as he felt, because Lucifer reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"It will be okay, Castiel. You're good. You'll find him."

"I don't know how."

"Well… I guess you just go out and look at people. Does she know where he is?"

"Only that he's moving, but I don't know where to."

"Castiel, Pamela had given you a mission, and you have to take it."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to go, Castiel. Tomorrow. You need to leave here and go. You have to find this man."

"Leave…"

"If they see you coming in and out then they'll get suspicious… We've lost too many Castiel… as much as I hate to even suggest it… if you die, it needs to be separate from us, away from here. I have to keep the rest of the family safe."

Castiel felt his stomach bottom out.

"Are you afraid?"

"Yes," Castiel breathed.

"Good, you should be. We're rebelling against our mastered here. But this will be the most important thing you will do in your life, so you must do it."

"What do I say to the others?"

"Who else knows?"

"Pamela and Ana and you."

"Then tell only them, and otherwise… disappear."

Castiel pulled away, looking alarmed. "But they'll think I've abandoned them after the others…"

"I know… but it also means that if someone come to question no one will know… actually, no… Tell no one. Just go. Take a few things and go now. Tonight. Now."

"Lucifer," Castiel whispered. He couldn't ever remember feeling so afraid.

Lucifer stood and dragged Castiel up into a tight embrace. "Castiel, you can do this. I have faith in you."

"Truly?"

"Yes, truly," Lucifer said. He reached out, tucking the wing crest into Castiel's shirt. "Oh, and keep your wings hidden." Lucifer grinned when Castiel blushed. "No, go."

"Yes… try and sleep, Lucifer. Go to bed… you need to be above suspicion as well."

"I'm going," Lucifer said. He left the kitchen and headed for his own room.

Castiel sat back down. He was shaking. He was really going to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean pulled over on the street, letting is passander out. He wanted to grumble about traffic and having to go the long way round. On his first day he'd figured out that all Blood were dicks. They would get in his car. He'd drive them. Then they got out and refused to pay him for some bullshit reason. Or they would try to pay him less because he was landen and clearly didn't know how to count. Like his carriage clearly didn't have measure distance even if he couldn't count. The law was just not on his side either. He should just be thankful that he was allowed to drive around all day and be in the presence of Blood.

So he'd gotten smart. He bought a road map, traced routes, calculated distance. Sam made a sign with rate and hung it around the headrest where the passengers could see it and added a white shield so they'd hesitate to just destroy it. When Dean's customers told them his destination Dean would tell them the distance, the rate and how much it would cost. Then he would sit there and wait until they paid. If they argued distance he would show them his map. If they argued rates he would point to the sign. If they argued price he'd take out a notebook and show them how he got the total. If they still wouldn't pay then they could get their fat asses out of his car.

They didn't like it. He didn't like it either. Whenever there was traffic (and there was always traffic because the ancient Blood of Draega insisted on horses and horse drawn carriage when horseless carriages (called cars by landens) went faster and cost less) and Dean had to take an alternate route he didn't get paid extra. He got paid from the rate at the beginning, not what he actually deserved. But now he always got paid for the work he did.

The worst part, though, was dealing with the Blood themselves. Dean didn't understand the infatuation with the old, bloated race. Yeah, they lived forever and ever, but they also didn't change. Blood from younger, shorter lived races built the conveniences that the Hayllians thrived on. Landens even more so, because they had to work with their hands what tools they could make on their own, not on what magic could give them. Yet everyone would fall all over themselves for the Hayllians, though the Hayllians, especially the most well dressed ones, were most likely to try and get away without paying. It was like his time and energy and fuel was owed to them. When he saw anyone in a gaudy outfit he knew they didn't really have money, just debt. He hated driving them. Cash only, thank you.

But in their eyes he was the one who was worth less than the mud on their boots. But they wanted and needed him for their transportation. They were too important to learn how to do it themselves. He didn't understand who'd rather look important than have the freedom his car gave him. He didn't understand people who took pride in their ignorance. He couldn't understand people who felt superior because of their uselessness.

Dean counted his bronze marks. Yeah, it wasn't enough for the day. He didn't work through a driver's union, which would have provided him protection against non-paying blood. He'd gone freelance for two reasons: 1) he got to keep all of his money instead of having to pay half of it to the union 2) he didn't have to cover his baby with those dorky signs that went with official union carriages. It worked out okay for him. But he was still driving from sun up to sun down and barely making enough.

Rent in Draega was expensive. The scummy little two room (one kitchen/living/redroom, one bathroom) apartment cost as much to live in as the two bedroom cottage he and Sam had lived in back in their village. The food was expensive. Sam could have haggled down a week's worth of food in their village for what a day's worth cost in Draega, and the quality was a lot worse. Draega was polluted and crowded and too big. And Dean made a lot less driving all day than he did fixing cars back home.

The only good thing was that Sam had found a tutor. Sam was learning all about laws and social structures of the Blood. And Sam loved it. He took to the laws especially. Sammy smiling like that made all the crap Dean had to deal with worth it.

There was a knock on his window.

"Yeah, it's open."

The door opened and someone crawled in the back, a someone with a lot of bags. Dean glanced in this rearview mirror and still couldn't get a sense of the person other than they were probably male. But he only knew that from the load of bags. Women didn't carry that much stuff. If they could afford that much stuff then they could afford a male to carry it for them.

"Nice ride."

Yep, definitely male. Dean perked up a bit, looking at the guy in the mirror as he repositioned some of the packages. He wasn't very big, but he had a hawkish nose and curly brown hair that had a definite orange tint. His eyes were brown and he looked nothing like a Hayllian. With the day Dean had been having he practically wanted to kiss the guy.

"Yeah, a classic," Dean said with a grin. "So, where are you headed?"

"SaDiablo Manor," the man said.

Dean's grin dropped right off. "You've got to be kidding."

"Yeah, wish I was, but yeah," the man said. He reached out and looked at the rate chart. Dean noticed a ring on his hand. It was light colored in the light, so Dean assumed that it was a white. "Who shielded this for you?"

"My brother." Dean didn't think it mattered. This guy was probably one of the boy toys they kept around for the ladies. Not that he looked like a toy boy, but then, what did Dean know. He wasn't very strong so what did it matter? He was sure that he could take the guy, even if the guy did wear a jewel.

"It's not well made. He'll have to remake it tomorrow."

"Really?" Dean didn't know that, but then Dean wasn't really knowledgeable about the Blood.

"Hey, no worries, I can fix it for you."

The man gripped the sign. Nothing happened that Dean could see, but the thing just seemed different. He actually had to turn around to see what happened to his sign. It looked exactly the same. He looked over it real carefully too, to be sure it hadn't been ruined. It looked just fine. Dean was setting it down when he caught sight of the man's ring. There's no way it was white, but Dean couldn't place what it was. Was that what opals looked like?

"Hey, what color is that?" Dean asked.

"Color?" The man looked so smug. Dean really wanted to tell him to get out, but he couldn't after he'd fixed the rate sign.

"Whatever," Dean said, shifting back down in his seat. "Just so you know, I am not giving you a discount just because you did a little magic trick."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Say, I got a little money left from the stipend. If you take me by the candy store on 5th on the way to the Manor, I'll give you a silver mark."

"Silver?" Dean's voice did not crack. But a silver mark was more than he made in a day, even two days. Sam needed to pay his tutor soon and they owed money to butcher. It could put them ahead. Maybe Dean wouldn't have taken the job. No sane man drove right up to SaDiablo Manor, but he couldn't say no to this.

"Sure thing pal," Dean said. "But everyone pays up front."

"Picky picky," the man said. He called in the mark, passing it forward.

Dean accepted it and he couldn't help but stare. He'd seen so few silver marks in his life. They traded in coins and bronze marks in the village. Dean couldn't believe the man just handed this to him.

"We ready to go country boy."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said, putting the silver mark in the pouch with the rest of his money before starting off. This wasn't going to be a close trip at all. Fifth street was one side of town and the Manor was the other. It was fine with Dean. He was flush for a few days.

"I don't think I've ever seen a landen driver who wasn't part of the union," the man said.

"Yeah, well, we'd never eat if I joined that bunch of thieves."

"You might wind up dead someday without them."

"I'm fine." Dean's voice was gruff to try and hold off the fear there. Landens had laws against murder. Blood didn't. They were above the law. He knew one day a Blood might get pissed at him for his policies and just kill him. Being part of the union meant that if someone killed you, then there would be someone to go after them. But this was why Dean had switched to paying up front. It shouldn't piss anyone off too much.

"Yeah, you got a lot of heart kid, no brains, but heart."

"I'm sorry, do you often converse with your driver?"

"Only when I'm bored."

"Amuse yourself then."

"I don't think you'd want me messing up the upholstery."

"You even try that and I'll pull over right now and throw you and your packages out the door."

Dean glanced up in the rearview mirror and saw the man smirked. He wiggled his eyebrows and Dean scowled.

"Temper, temper there muttonhead. Nothing to get testy over." The smirk made Dean want to punch him.

"How about we switch to the silent policy and I don't drive us into a building? Deal?"

"Oh, you're dull," the man said, leaning back in his seat.

Dean put the rest of his attention on the road. The traffic was pretty clear up until fifth street. The candy store there was huge and exorbitant and made Dean's mouth water, but even a little bit of chocolate could cost a day's wage. As Dean pulled up next to the building and the customer dashed in Dean considered going and buying something. He could afford it. He planned to try for another passenger or two that day. There was still plenty of daylight left, and it was better to get as much as he could now. It was so tempting to splurge on something he wanted.

He sat back and sighed heavily. He'd promised Dad that he'd protect Sam, watch over him. More than that, Dean wanted to do it. Sam had become more and more distant since Dad died. Now Sam depended on him. Dean wasn't going to screw this up and he wasn't going to give Sam a reason to want to leave again.

"Here you go."

"What?" Dean's head whipped around to see the offending thing in his peripheral vision.

"Chocolate. I caught you staring like a cat at a mouse."

"Thanks," Dean said carefully. He took the two small (only hand sized) boxes of samplers.

"You said you had a brother, right?"

"Yeah, I did," Dean said. He opened the top box, looking at the contents. Yeah, these were chocolates, the gourmet type this store was famous for. "Thanks… I mean, you didn't have to."

"Yeah, but my stipend, remember? Occasionally I just like being petty."

"I'd hate to be around when you're generous," Dean said, popping a piece that was a mix of white and dark chocolate. Dean could have sworn he'd just seen stars at the taste. "Mother Night!" He moaned.

"Hey, careful of your upholstery there big boy."

Dean was too happy to even consider smacking the smirk of the man's face. Dean just sat still and enjoyed maybe the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted in his life until it was completely gone.

"Good, right boyo?"

"Amazing," Dean said, turning around. "Name's Dean, Dean Winchester."

"Not a lot with last names."

"Maybe not with you dicks, but where I come from it means something."

"Yeah, well it doesn't where I live. But really, I didn't think drivers and passengers were supposed to talk, remember?"

"Come on," Dean said, exasperation evident in every part of his body.

"Name's Gabriel," the man said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Gabe," Dean said, shaking back before turning around. "So, Manor?"

"Yeah, suck sweet home."

"Is it that bad?" Dean asked, starting to back into traffic.

"And worse. Don't ever go there and especially don't take your brother there if he only wears white."

"Yeah, I think I knew that already."

"I mean it though. They'll chew him up and spit him out."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let anyone get near my brother."

"So, does your brother drive your car around as well?"

Dean glanced back at the man in the mirror. He'd never heard Blood call the horseless carriage a car before. "Nah, no way I'm letting him touch Baby."

"So what does he do?"

"What he's supposed to."

"Which is?"

"He studies." Dean was starting to feel gruff toward the man. He really wished he hadn't said anything about Sam. It was unlikely that anyone was going to want anything from him, especially when he only wore white. Still, Dean didn't want anyone near Dorothea to know about Sam. "So, what do you do?"

"Guard and escort duty."

"I thought you guys only did one or the other."

"Well, everything's always guard duty, but I'm trained for both and I do both."

"How do you get that gig?"

"Bad luck from birth," Gabriel said.

The traffic was worse as Dean got closer to the manor. There were more young wealthy aristos who drove really old model cars. They were the type that made Dean's mouth water to look at, and his gut clench to realize how much the pricks had destroyed those beauties to add new details they didn't need.

"Can't be all bad."

"Yeah, I get to feed my sweet tooth pretty well."

"You know, I thought you guys were supposed to be all afraid and tight lipped."

"Who are you going to tell, and who's going to try and listen in to a car?"

Dean shrugged. "Point."

"But you are right, we are all dicks."

"Yeah, that doesn't make me feel at all better," Dean said. He was actually thankful when he pulled up to the Manor. Gabriel directed him to the loading and unloading section. Gabriel gathered up his bags. The door opened on its own.

"Oh, to answer your earlier question," Gabriel said. Dean couldn't even remember which question he'd asked that Gabriel hadn't answered. "I wear gray."

Well, that was… something. Dean was glad that Gabriel shut the door because that gave him an excuse to drive away. Dean wasn't happy with the Rose pricks he had to deal with. He'd never in a million years wanted to cross path with a darker jewel. And Gray? Gray was way too dark.

* * *

Castiel sighed heavily as he got out of his bath. It had only been lukewarm because he'd heated it himself and he was tired. He really hadn't wanted to wake up. He'd run away a month ago, taken a bag with his essentials and as much money as he could. He'd stolen a little from the brothers, but a lot from Gabriel who was probably the least likely to notice. He didn't want anyone to get into trouble.

But if Gabriel got in trouble he wouldn't mind.

No, he hadn't thought that.

Except that Gabriel spent most of his money on girls at the redmoon houses or on sweets. The other brothers continued to their household. It wasn't like Gabriel didn't contribute, but he liked Hayll. He had opinions on the plays and he's slept with all the actresses and probably half of the actors. He flitted about amongst the aristo, laughing with them, enjoying himself.

Castiel would not believe that any of his brothers would do anything as bad as give them over to Dorothea and her dogs.

Except that a few months ago when Castiel had gone to act as an escort in Michael's stead when Michael needed to check on something on the border Castiel had seen Gabriel at one of Hayll's parties. There was no denying how Gabrial shined in that setting. He even outshone Lucifer. He laughed and told baudy jokes and flirted without fear or shame. Castiel had even seen him flirting with Dorothea. There had been nothing predatory in her gaze when she spoke to Gabriel, not like when she spoke to any of the other males.

And Gabriel had been the one who told Castiel that he had to go to Dorothea's bed because she'd called for him.

No, Castiel was not going to think badly of his brother. It was merely an association that came with having to deal with one such as Dorothea SaDiablo. Gabriel had a game to play, a part to act in. He couldn't walk away from that for any reason. Castiel had known that when he'd agreed to take Michael's place. Lucifer had urged him not to go, told him that he wouldn't do well there. Gabriel had been the one to give him the vote of confidence. The court was something his brothers dealt with every day. It wasn't Castiel's place to criticize them. It was only that experiencing something on one's own is completely different from ones imagination. There was no way anyone could have really prepared Castiel for that evening. Though they tried, they all did. Lucifer and Michael and Raphael had all told him he shouldn't, but Gabriel said he should, that he could do it.

And Castiel wasn't physically injured, so it was okay.

But Pamela had said that it was possible that one of them had turned, had been swayed by the court.

No! Castiel was not thinking about this. He was pulling on his pants and going out. He'd been gone a month and though he'd stuck to the less expensive inns he was running out of money. He couldn't laze around all day. He either needed to find the man tonight or he had to find a job. He didn't have time to think or worry about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: So, the irony is that I still don't have a driver's license at near 22. I've not needed it and not had money for a car anyway, and lived on campus so it didn't matter. This will change soon, because I'm so sick of being stuck on a bus schedule and trapped in one place because of my own laziness.**
> 
> **Also, on the car situation. I see Draega as being kinda like St. Petersburg in this way: there are taxis, but normal drivers will also drive people someplace. These people will just pull over to the side of the road where people are waving for taxis, haggle price immediately, accept the passengers and go. I did this once, or was witness to it anyway. I think it may have cost the person I was traveling with less than 5 dollars, probably only about 3 or so. It was shocking how cheap it was, and the taxis are just painfully cheap as well. I was in a taxi in Petersburg once where we had 5 mostly drunk people in a car and had to drive at full speed from one side of the city of the city to the other before the bridges went up and we were stuck on the wrong side. I think we maybe paid a combined 20 dollars.**
> 
> **Anyway, comments would be so loved, okay?**
> 
> **Also, is it really, really obvious that I think about this world way too much? I end up applying as many real world principals to this story as I kind. Somehow this chapter sounds like I'm simultaneously a fascist and a communist, though, as I hate the wealthy, but I seem to be hating on the unions (though union in this case is more like driver mafia). It's really just that all parts of this society has become corrupt.**
> 
> **Can I also say that my number one discomfort with these books is that the powerful dark skinned ruling class destroys itself and must be saved by a white skinned messiah? It's really questionable is all I'm saying. Also, there's no suggestion of any race with black skin, only white, tan and brown. And brown also equals golden eyes and living a long time.**
> 
> **For notes: the books say that 10% of all races (except for the Jhinka, which are suggested to be all landen) are Blood. That means that only 10% of Hayllians are Blood.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds another blackwidow who's willing to help him with his search.

Castiel had come to realize, two months into his search just how hopeless it was. He didn't know at all where the man was. He had no hint of what he looked like, only that he existed. He also only knew that the man had moved, not that even if he was in Draega. But Castiel couldn't bring himself to leave Draega. Maybe it was fear or maybe it was a real gut feeling. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he'd never left Draega since he was a boy.

He also knew that the best place for someone, who would have to be powerful for them to be able to see visions, who didn't want to be found was in Draega… if they were smart. Castiel was starting to wonder if maybe his target was very brilliant or Castiel was giving him too much credit. Either way, Castiel had no leads and had to hop from job to job just attempting to earn enough to survive the next day.

He'd never realized just how expensive food was. He remembered that getting enough food for all of them had been hard, but it had been his brother's charge, and he'd always had food. By the time he made his offering his brothers were already working for Dorothea. His Sapphire ate up his energy a lot faster than his opal did. He needed a lot of food. Worse was that dark jeweled men really weren't meant to have the freedom to move around the in underbelly like he had been. If he wore his jewels at all he wore only his opal. But he couldn't justify as much as he ate, not if the same people saw him over and over.

Maybe it was paranoia, but the paranoia served him well. It wouldn't be hard for someone to catch him. Even the most powerful man would bend under the will of the ring of obedience. Daemon Sadi's existence proved that. Castiel made sure to keep mainly to himself. He didn't make friends or contacts, which made his safer. It also made it harder for him to find anything.

Castiel glanced up at the sun, wondering how much time he could take to look before he had to go back to his job. He had a night shift at an inn. He got a little over room and board, but not much. It would probably be enough for a day or two in another inn. He normally didn't go to the park, mostly because he'd become somehow convinced that the man he was looking for wouldn't be so stupid as to hang around the park.

He'd come only because he needed to. He needed the connection to the land. He'd wandered off the beaten paths, heading deeper into the trees were people didn't visit as often. The view wasn't as nice, the garden not as well sculpted. It was nature, breaking through anything a man or woman could do. Castiel preferred it that way.

He took a deep breath, looking up at the sky. Sometimes he would dream about flying, about what being in the sky must be like. He dreamed of something that was impossible. He never let those dreams come into his waking thoughts... except on days like that day, when the blue sky shone through the clouds and there was a chill in the air, and it was forthday. He'd always liked forthday the most. It felt lucky to him.

Castiel glanced around, checking to see if anyone was around, no one was. He reached out and touched one of the trees, stroking the bark. Winter would set in soon. It was already fall. The trees were magnificent shades of gold and red and soon they would be bare.

"Your long nap is coming soon," Castiel mused to the tree whose bark he stroked. Uriel always made fun of him when he did this. All of them did, even Ana. Gabriel didn't though. He'd just smile and keep eating candy. And Lucifer didn't. He'd pat the tree as well and tell it to have a good sleep.

"You!"

Castiel jumped, turning around suddenly. His blade was in his hand before he could even think, but he found himself face not with a large attacker, but a scrawny woman. Her hair was wild, and he clothes dirty and she looked like she hadn't seen food in a while. He vanished his blade. He didn't even have to probe her to know that she was a child of the twisted kingdom.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I know what you seek," she said.

"What I seek?" he asked, not understanding.

"Follow me," she said and disappeared into the trees.

"Hey, wait!" Castiel shouted after her. He cursed himself and gave chase. As far away as they were from people already she drove them even further into the park, into a tangle of trees that Castiel hadn't even known existed. He ran until even he was tired. He wondered how the woman could keep going. He wondered when he body would give out under the abuse she put it through.

She finally stopped and Castiel was panting. He bent over, trying to catch his breath. From under his eyelashes he could see her flitting about, but not running. He straightened himself, knowing he'd have to chase after her again if she took off. "Can I help you? Take you to get some food?" Like he had much money to give, but she clearly needed it. He was a big boy, he could survive being hungry for one meal.

"Observe," she said as if she were his teacher at lecture. Castiel only then realized that they stood in front of the charred remains of what had once been a tree. Castiel felt a deep anger at that tree. Only Blood could have done that.

"What happened?"

"The chalice is breaking," she said.

"I don't... understand that reference."

"It is not for you," she said. Suddenly Castiel felt like a small child being lectured by a parent. He felt like this woman was in control, like she had power, although a quick probe told him that was impossible.

"Then why am I here?"

"I know the one you seek, the one with the green."

"Green," Castiel said. Finally, a hint! A man who wore green. "Where, where can I find him?"

"Not where you're looking. You've been looking for the key but you don't know what lock it's too."

"I'll know when I have the key."

"No, you won't until you find the lock."

"Who? Who are you?" Castiel was starting to feel agitated.

"The man with the green is the key to the key your search for. You can't get the key you want without the first key, and the key does not know what does they belong to."

"So I'll have to find the door on my own?" When the woman nodded Castiel smiled a bit.

"Thank you, for the help... though I'm... not really sure how you can help," he admitted.

"The key you seek is like me," she said.

Castiel's brows knit. "Broken?"

"We are all broken, the Blood are broken, but not forever, once their heart returns. Will you serve the heart? No," the woman said. Suddenly it was like she was speaking to herself.

Castiel looked around, wondering where they were, if they could get back, if he could get this woman something for her help. Maybe it was small, but it was the only bit of information he'd gotten since he started his quest.

"Can you tell me if the keys are here?"

"They hide well. You will not find them searching like you are."

"Then how will I find them."

"You will know when you find them."

Castiel let out a frustrated sigh. "Can you tell me anything else."

The woman looked hesitant before looking back at the tree. "The shine you observed on your brother is fake."

"Wait!" Castiel said, but the woman and run off. He didn't make chase. He should have, but his eyes were back on the tree. He nearly sat down and cried. His brother... did that mean that his gut had been right? Gabriel had been betraying them to Dorothea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TIRED! 
> 
> That’s all I can say, okay, I’m just purely tired. I got a project done and went to see one of my teachers and she gave me all this food because she could see how exhausted I was and was convinced that my sugar was too low.
> 
> Short because of funeral. I’m going to update another story and then hop back on this. Dean and Cas should meet soon I think. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel had many conflicting emotions about speaking with the broken woman. He was certain that she was a black widow, which meant that what she said had been true, though much of it had made little sense. He knew two things, though: 1) he was looking for a man who wore green, who would lead him to the man who could see visions. 2) Gabriel had betrayed them. These two facts had his stomach rolling. 

He wasn’t exactly sure how he survived the three weeks that followed. He did odd jobs, moved around and heard all kinds of gossip. He’d heard about Daemon Sadi going mad and that the destruction he wrought was so much that Dorothea SaDiablo had shipped him off. He heard that if Daemon Sadi ever got back into town there would be a standing offer for free room and board in any inn, landen or blood. Castiel heard a lot of things like that, because Daemon Sadi was interesting, but none of these things were really important. 

What Castiel hadn’t been able to do was find the man he was looking for. He’d sent out probes, searching for all the green jeweled males. He was sure he’d found all of them, but none of them, none of them were right. He felt so much bitter disappointment that he could barely stand it. He had thought that he should leave Draega, but the woman had said the men he was looking for were in the city, though hidden… very well hidden. Maybe a black widow had hidden them? 

Castiel sighed and continued his trek down the busy streets. It was a crowded as always and loud with unspecific murmurs. 

“Hey, buddy, get the hell out of my car. You don’t pay, you don’t ride!” 

Well, that was loud and obtrusive. Castiel’s head shot up and he noticed a next to a horseless carriage shouting at the passenger. 

“You stupid little landens think you can get away with denying me service?” Castiel guessed Aristo. They were the only ones really that conceited. 

“You don’t pay, you don’t ride. That’s the rules. I am not driving you fat ass anywhere for only the ‘satisfaction’ of dragging your smelly ass around and then not getting paid for it.” 

The passenger got out. He wore Summer Sky, and he was large and threatening, even bigger than the driver. Castiel could feel what was going to happen. The Summer Sky Warlord was drawing power up. He was going to kill the landen driver. 

A Sapphire shield snapped around the driver before the blast of Summer Sky could hit. The blowback hit the Summer Sky Warlord in the chest. He wheezed. The driver blinked and looked around. He’d clearly only just realized that he’d almost been dead. 

“You don’t pay, you don’t ride,” Castiel said. “I suggest you should leave now.” The other warlord glared up at him, seeming to consider a fight until he saw Castiel’s Sapphire jewels. Then he bowed his head and left quietly. 

“What just happened?” the driver asked. 

“Your passenger was attempting to kill you. I shielded you,” Castiel said. He glanced at the carriage. “Why do you not have signs on your carriage if you drive people?” 

“I can’t afford it,” the driver said. 

“You could have been killed.” 

“Well, I wasn’t, was I?” the man asked. “You want a ride or what?” 

Castiel turned to look at the man, about to say no, thinking him ungrateful. Then he saw the driver’s eyes. They were green, greener than Castiel had seen a man’s eyes be before. Or maybe he just hadn’t noticed. Maybe he wasn’t so hyper aware of the color before. 

“Who are you?” 

“Dean Winchester,” the driver said, sticking his hands in his pockets. He looked uncomfortable. “You want a ride or what? I mean, I’ll give it to you for free, since I’m not dead because of you.” 

“Oh, yes, thank you,” Castiel said, getting into the back. He watched the driver get back into driver’s seat. Castiel’s eyes took in the carriage before he quietly started to probe the inside. What caught his attention was the shielded sign. 

“You don’t have to worry about rates,” the man, Dean, said. 

“Who shielded this for you?” Castiel asked. He didn’t know of any grey jewels in Draega except his brothers. He suddenly felt so homesick he couldn’t stand it. 

“This guy names Gabriel. He got in my car, drove me crazy, and did that,” Dean said. 

“Gabriel did this?” Castiel asked. It was a kindness. Thinking about it made Castiel’s heart hurt. Gabriel did things like that, small things that really meant a lot. 

“Yeah? You know him? I haven’t had anyone bother me about paying sense, except that idiot. Told myself I was never driving a darker jewel again, and then you show up and I broke my new rule,” Dean said, looking back at him from the mirror attached to the front window. Castiel felt struck againt by how green Dean’s eyes were. 

“Yes, I know him,” Castiel said. He wasn’t sure why the words came out of his mouth after he’d spent so long hiding. “He is my brother.” 

“Really, man I pity you for that. You work in SaDiablo Manor too?” 

Castiel could see pity in Dean’s eyes, like he’d seen Castiel that one night he’d stood in for Michael. Castiel felt the long buried shame resurface and he looked away. 

“No,” Castiel said. 

“Keep it that way,” Dean said. “Now, not that I don’t like talking to you, stranger, but I actually need to drive a few more people today so I can afford my rent, so would you mind telling me where you want me to go?” 

“My name is Castiel.” 

“That’s great, Cas, but where can I take you too? I mean, I’m thankful and all, but not enough to get kicked out of my apartment because you won’t give me a location.” 

“Dean,” Castiel said, a little surprised to hear his name shortened in such a familiar manner. “Do you know a man who sees visions.” 

The slightly annoyed but friendly looks Castiel had been getting from the mirror are gone, replaced by a real anger. “Who are you?” 

“Castiel,” he repeated. “I have been told of a man who can see visions and I am looking for him.” 

“By who?” Castiel could practically see Dean trying to stand protectively in front of someone who wasn’t even there. But if Dean was in contact with Gabriel he might not even realize how much danger he and the other man were in. 

“A black widow,” Castiel said. “One of my sisters.” Pamela wasn’t his sister, like Uriel and Samandriel weren’t his brothers. They were from the same homeland, but they weren’t really related, they just said they were. But Lucifer and Michael and Raphael and Gabriel were Castiel’s brothers. Castiel and Ana even shared the same mother as Lucifer. 

Dean looked nervous and uncomfortable. “So?” 

“So, this man is very important. He will be the one my family needs to find a way to win back our homeland. If you know who he is, you must tell me.” 

“And if I don’t? You’ll torture me until I tell you?” 

Castiel looked confused. “Why would I do this? I have been told that you are the only way to get to this man. You are just as precious as he is, for without you he will not help us. We need him, Dean. We need him more than anything. We have no home. We haven’t for a long time. I would not torture. I never would become that type of man for any reason. We are fighting for our home against those types of people. Why would I do that?” 

“Because that’s what blood do.” Dean sounds so bitter. 

“That’s not what blood do. That’s what bad blood do,” Castiel said, feeling offended. “Who hurt you? Someone hurt you.” 

“Shut up and get out of my car.” 

“Dean, please,” Castiel said, reaching over and pushing the lock button on the door. “If you run away I will follow you.” 

Dean turned around completely. There is no warmth in his eyes any longer. “You are just like them then.” 

“Have you not had something that meant everything to you?” 

“Yes, and you’re trying to use him.” 

Castiel wondered if this man was Dean’s lover. If Dean hated blood so much, then why was this man so important to him? 

“Dean, listen for a moment, please. This man is important to us. We will protect him and keep him safe. What he can do for us is not something we can coerce. He’d have to do it willingly, I am certain. I will not harm him or you. But I have to find him and I have to protect you both.” 

Dean hesitated, looking Castiel up and down. He was searching for something. 

“Can you protect him? Really make certain that he doesn’t get hurt?” 

“Yes, I can.” Castiel said. He knew it was a lie when it left his mouth. Gabriel had betrayed them and they weren’t safe. He couldn’t take them home because he couldn’t convince the others that Gabriel was dangerous. He couldn’t protect them from his own family… but he could from everyone else. 

He called in two necklaces with Sapphire jewel chips attached to each. “My black widow sister made these. My siblings who wear weaker jewels wear them sometimes. They make shields and it means that if someone attacks you, then you will be protected. If another blood tries to attack you, then you will be safe.” 

Dean reached out and took the offered necklaces. He slipped one on and hit it under his shirt. “What if someone stronger attacks?” 

“If someone of the same strength attacks it will hold, but the only stronger people are in Dorothea’s court, and we aren’t going to go there,” Castiel said. “It should also hold for at least a moment, but darker jewels are very rare. I believe only my brothers and Dorothea SaDiablo would be able to break that shield now.” 

“So, as safe as can be then,” Dean said. “But I still don’t trust you.” 

Castiel felt conflicted for a moment. He needed Dean to trust him. “How much money do you need for rent?” 

“Seven bronze marks,” Dean said. 

“I can pay that,” Castiel said. 

“And this is supposed to make me trust you?” Dean asked while Castiel called in the marks. 

“No, but I need you to take me someplace safe and private. I have a secret, and important one, one no one else can know.” 

“You can tell me here.” 

“I can’t tell you, but I can show you, and here is too visible.” 

Dean considered and then nodded. He took the marks and put them away before starting to drive. Castiel just had to hope that this would work, that Dean would understand the significance of what he was about to show him. If he didn’t, then he doubted Dean would trust him.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Yeah… I have like no hope for this. I don't. This series is barely known and crossovers with this just sort of come to die… but I had this idea, and if anyone's read any of my other BJT fics (if you're on A03, they're on my under the same screenname) you'll know I love the stories of the unpowerful, and I've never written non-Jhinka landens before… and this is all the fault of shadowdark-kitten and princessmidna on tumblr… because they say things and then I get ideas.**
> 
>  
> 
> **A few notes: I read these books stupidly obsessively, and you may be wondering why Dean has a car… well because in The Invisible Ring it's noted that Draega is moving further and further from nature, so much so that there are now horseless carriages. They're not mentioned in any other book, I'm guessing because they either fell out of fashion or because Anne Bishop simply changed her mind on the idea. There are a lot of things she brought up in the books that go away, like special light flowers or viper rats, or other things that make appearances in the beginning and are replaced with more conventional things. But in this case, screw it, it's mentioned in the story so I'm using it.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Please, God! Don't make this be huge… because it's looking that way, and I've got a lot of ideas for this now! Also… yeah, the title's from a Christmas song because I decided the Amy Grant Christmas album was the best thing to write this to.**


End file.
